


Tuesday Night

by HomoForce



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Andrew is falling apart and it's Jesse's turn to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday Night

It’s past 11 o’clock. Andrew still isn’t home. Jesse stands at the counter watching the clock as if it were about to fly off the wall. Jesse can’t stand the silence, all he hears is that damn clock. Oh how he wishes he could tear it off the wall and break it into a million pieces. But he decides to leave it up on the wall so it can hang there, mocking him, constantly reminding him when another hour passes that, Andrew’s not home. He’s just about to go for the phone, for the fifth time to call Andrew and get sent to voicemail, but hears the elevator ding down the hall.

Jesse catches a glimpse of Andrew as the elevator doors slowly open to the point where he call see all of him. Andrew’s face is pale and washed out, his hair it tattered and standing up in places. Jesse can’t help but loose all happiness he just gained from seeing the good, happy Andrew, who has now turned quickly into heartbreaking, sad Andrew.

Andrew mutters a weak “hello” and lays the messenger bag Jesse gave him as a gift down on the couch. Even it looks as battered and worn as Andrew. Without another word, just a quick glance in Jesse’s direction, Andrew slowly drags himself into their bedroom.

It takes Jesse a second before he realizes what’s just happened. It’s been right in front of his face for weeks, but he’s just now noticing. Andrew’s hurting, really hurting. Jesse is no longer the one that needs care in this situation. It’s Andrew.   
But he doesn’t know how to care for himself, let alone others. Andrew is the one who sows it back together when it all falls apart. Andrew’s the one that’s supposed to save Jesse from the fire. He is the care taker, not Jesse.

Jesse continues to stare at the wall. The same spot he had just been staring at for the last hour. It’s time. It’s time for Jesse to show Andrew this isn’t a one sided give and take relationship. It’s time for him to sow things back together. He needs to show Andrew how much he cares. That this relationship isn’t just love, cuddling, cats, and sex. It’s more than that, it’s about how he cares so much for Andrew it hurts sometimes, it’s that he wouldn’t know what to do with his life without Andrew. It comes down to the fact he can’t live without Andrew. And it’s time for Jesse to show Andrew that.

Jesse runs his hands through his hair and walks over to the edge of the counter. He knows this is a big step, no more like a giant leap in their relationship. This means he is not going to be the only one who needs help anymore. And he has to deal with that. He glues his hands to his sides, preparing himself for what he has to do. With one deep breath he shuffles into their bedroom to find Andrew sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Jesse remains in the door way, unsure of what to do.

“Andrew…” Jesse says so quietly he can barely hear himself. After what seems like a lifetime of silence he says it again, this time louder, unsure if Andrew heard it the first time or chose to ignore it. Andrew slowly lifts his head, his big Bambi eyes puffy and red, his skin blotchy and stained with tears. His bottom lip begins to quiver as he looks Jesse in the eyes. Jesse could almost swear at that moment he could feel both their hearts breaking in two.

Jesse wobbles over to the bed sitting right next to Andrew, so close that every inch of them could touch if needed. Andrew continues to look into Jesse’s eyes helplessly. Jesse finally decides to do something and puts his hand on Andrew’s cheek. With that, Andrew completely breaks. He collapses his head into Jesse’s lap and begins to bawl. Jesse wraps his arms around as much of Andrew as he can. And then it all come spilling out in fast, cry filled sentences. All about the stress with Spiderman, and his mom being sick, and how he feels like he’s abandoning Jesse. Jesse uses every fiber in this body to come up with the right thing to say to make Andrew feel better. But all it does is make Andrew cry harder and mumble “I don’t deserve someone like you”. Andrew slinks his hand around Jesse’s thigh, pulling himself tighter into Jesse’s abdominal area. Jesse feels so consumed with guilt knowing he is a cause of some of this pain for Andrew. Constantly pressuring him about being home, complaining that he’s never around. Jesse could just shoot himself for what he has done.

But all that doesn’t matter now. All that matters is Andrew. He needs to make Andrew feel better and there’s only one way he can think of to do that. Jesse slides his arms around Andrew’s waist and pulls him back further on to the bed, all the way up to the pillows. Jesse positions his body in such as way that Andrew can lay against him, using him as a pillow. Jesse knows Andrew likes this position, and slumps down to lean his face into Andrew’s hair. Andrew buries his head deeper into Jesse’s chest letting out little sobs.

Jesse’s brain is stuck in this moment. He doesn’t know what to do next, so he goes with his best judgment. He begins to hum a song. Not just any song though, Andrew’s favorite song, Get Higher by Paper Tongues. As Jesse’s humming gets louder, Andrew’s breathing begins to even out along with the amount of sobs. As Jesse picks up on the chorus, he can feel Andrew running his hand in circles on Jesse’s stomach. It’s like the way Jesse plays with Andrew’s ears when he’s trying to feel better. When Jesse is only on the third verse he realizes Andrew’s hand has stopped and has fallen onto Jesse’s hand. Andrew’s beautiful Bambi eyes have fallen shut and hopefully Andrew is peacefully dreaming.

And for the third time that night Jesse gets hit with emotion. He realizes all he wants is for Andrew to be okay, to be the happy upbeat, giggly Andrew that Jesse is in love with. He doesn’t need the money or the fame or the abundant number of cats. All he needs is Andrew. And he’s completely and utterly fine with that. For once in his life, he can be perfectly happy with what he wants. And that feeling, and Andrew is more than he could have ever asked for.

He pulls himself even closer to Andrew, and lets his eyes slowly begin to fall shut. All his worry about Andrew is pushed aside for this moment and he’s just going to lay here and take it all in. He knows what he wants, and he knows what he needs, and he is sure of it. More sure than he has ever been. But for now, all he needs to do is snuggle up to the gorgeous man laying beside him and forget about the rest of the world. It’s just Jesse and Andrew. Forever.


End file.
